


Minori done did a dead

by demonic_smol



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_smol/pseuds/demonic_smol
Summary: This is just an OC fic based on a rp server I’m in. I keep getting the urge to kill off my character so here we go. Let’s go gamers.
Kudos: 1





	Minori done did a dead

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo yo this is a fic special for my homies back in the naruto rp server, love y’all, smooches. Don’t expect much I wrote it at 11 last night after a mental breakdown so I was pretty well dead.  
> let’s go gamers.

Minori lay on his back, arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape. His throat, which had been intact only seconds earlier, was torn apart. Blood flowed like a river out of the gash and the corners of his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he futilely tried to suck in a breath, only to have blood flood into his lungs. He made a gurgling noise, the tears spilling down his face, as he tried to push the blood back out, but it sat in his lungs like rocks. The feeling of suffocating was awful. He’d always imagined it, but it looks like he was wrong. Suffocation wasn’t painful; it was uncomfortable, and made his chest feel like it was painlessly swelling.

His vision began to go spotty and shift around as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, admitting defeat. His eyes were half-closed, tears catching in his eyelashes and soaking them. A large darkness seemed to be swallowing everything around him, drowning the sky in black. He gurgled again in panic, his brain functions slowing. The sky calmed him, made him feel at peace with his fate, but without it? A crushing weight settled on him.

His heart beat once.

Then twice.

And then it stopped entirely.

Little bitchy plant boy was dead.

The plants that had been growing on his body reached up to the sky, multiplying as they slowly covered his body with their thin tendrils until a passerby wouldn’t have known that someone was underneath. The cycle of life continues.


End file.
